chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosa Petrelli
Rosa Jennifer Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the seventh child and fifth daughter of Cassie and Kirk Petrelli, and the younger twin sister of Madison Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Aerogenesis, Astral Premonition, Amnesia and Animal Manipulation. Appearance Rosa will have medium brown eyes and a pale skin tone. Her hair will be blonde originally, but it will darken later, becoming brunette. She will prefer to have her hair long and it will wave slightly. She will be slim and will be just above average height. Her taste in clothes will be slightly eccentric. Despite having a good figure, she will normally choose to hide it in quite baggy clothes, and she will wear heavy make-up especially surrounding her eyes. She will also love to wear a lot of different jewellery pieces. Abilities Rosa's first ability will be Aerogenesis. Using this ability, she will be able to create additional air and could also create air in the form of winds, ranging from simple breezes to gales and even tornado-strength winds. The ability can be used to prevent asphyxiation, creating air within a person's lungs. However, she will not be able to control the air and winds she creates, and these will simply blow wildly once they have been formed. Her second ability will be Astral Premonition. Rosa will be able to give herself premonitions by astral projecting into the future. Her body will fall temporarily unconscious when she does this. She will see events unfold, and will be able to speak to people she recognises in the future, communicating with them and asking questions, but strangers will be completely unaware of her astral form's presence. She will never be harmed inside a premonition. If something attacks her astral form, it will force her to automatically return to her real body. However, she could be physically harmed while unconscious. interrogation failing]]Her third ability will be Amnesia. Using this ability, Rosa will be able to select any information and discard it from her mind. This would leave her having lost important information, memories or knowledge that she picked up earlier in her life. The ability could be used to avoid telepathic information gathering, as she could even decide to erase any thoughts she might want to hide, so quickly that the thoughts would be lost before they could be read or noticed. Also, Rosa could even erase all of her memories and have no recollection of the past, in order to start her life over afresh. The information removed will be lost unless it is restored by using various memory-altering abilities or other means, such as using memory manipulation, memory restoration, full healing or reversal. Rosa will have no way to restore the memories herself, without aid from another ability. Her fourth and final ability will be Animal Manipulation. Rosa will be able to manipulate animals and get them to do her bidding. She will be able to link psychically with any nearby animals, and will then be able to gain information from them and alter their behaviour. She could learn how the animal is feeling, learn what threats are nearby and be shown what the animals perceives. She will also be able to accurately sense the presence of any animals. All of her control will be psychic therefore she will not need to make any specific gesture or sound. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cassie Petrelli *Father - Kirk Petrelli *Older brothers - Dean and Ellis Petrelli *Older sisters - Rylee, Hope, Gabriella and Madison Petrelli History & Future Etymology Rosa is a Latin name meaning "rose". Her middle name of Jennifer is Cornish and means "white, fair, smooth". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters